Hive Mind
The ability to share a collective consciousness between multiple bodies. Not to be confused with Mind Hive or Replication. Also Called *Brainwave Network *Collective Consciousness *Gestalt Mind *Hive Mentality *Psychic Network Capabilities Hive lets a group of people (most of the time related biologically) "share" the same mind. In some cases one person could take control of another separate body to add to the hive. Like most hive insects like bees and ants, each can work autonomously, though they think the same thing at the same time. The members have little individuality, more or less they are only marionettes controlled by a puppeteer. In some cases the members of the hive mind have separate brains, mindsets, personalities, and individuality. But both are basically the same, all members work as one, they can all see, hear, and know what the others do. All work as one, each thinks with the same "mind", not as a sum of its parts. Applications *Can be used to scout out areas being able to see and experience in multiple areas at once. If the subjects have any other powers they act as their own team or unit. *Control several bodies at the same time. *Communicate with a person in the Hive Mind. *Gain powers of the body connected to the Hive Mind. *Increasing the personal powers of one another. *The 5 senses of the Hive Mind are amplified. *Share calculations/problems with everyone connected to the Hive Mind. Variations * Collective Intelligence Associations * Formless Mind * Mass Consciousness * Mind Hive * Population Control * Replication Limitations *Requires brain power to control the group. *One must not stray from the group. Known Users See Also: Hive Mind. Cartoons Manga/Anime Gallery File:446px-Zazzala.jpg|Zazzala (DC Comics) is the queen of a race of bee-like aliens and controls their hive-mind. Aurumbrain.png|The Aurum Brain (Kid Icarus: Uprising) is the hive mind behind the Aurum race. Ultron Sentry.jpg|Ultron Sentries (Marvel Cinematic Universe) act as a extension of Ultron himself. Krakoa_(Earth-616)_from_Giant-Size_X-Men_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg|Krakoa's (Marvel Comics) entire ecosystem operates under a hive mind. File:New_X-Men_Vol_1_137_page_11_Stepford_Cuckoos_(Earth-616).jpg|Stepford Cuckoos (Marvel Comics) Tobi's_Pein_Rikud .png|Obito (Naruto) creates his own Six Paths of Pain using the reincarnated jinchūriki. Lazarus 92.png|Lazarus 92 (Samurai Jack) is made of multiple poisonous leeches. Greene Army.png|Elizabeth Greene (Prototype) and her legions of Infected. Dionysus The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Dionysus (The Wicked + The Divine) is able to allow others into his collective hive-mind Eater (Purebreed).jpg|Eaters (Digimon) all operate under a single hive mind, controlled by the "Mother Eater". If one were to be separated from the hive mind, they'd start evolving beyond any and all control. Mother Eater.jpg|Mother Eater (Digimon) regulates the Eater Hive mind, and makes sure that all assimilated data is shared equally amongst all units. LordofDust.png|The Lord of Dust (Metal Gear Survive) is the central focus of the Dread Dust hive mind and its byproducts, including the Wanderers. Gravemind.jpg|The Gravemind (Halo) is the hive mind of the entire Flood species, connected to ever single Flood cell in existence. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers